


Fate to be With Me (STILL GETTING WORKED ON, FIRST CHAPTER NOT FULLY FINISHED)

by thatsmia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Broken Heart, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, more tags added as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmia/pseuds/thatsmia
Summary: After she is rejected by yet another man she was starting to love, Mia finds herself whisked away to the Devildom. Getting to know each resident, she eventually begins to fall in love with Lucifer, the eldest demon brother. However, due to her own insecurities, self-loathing, and her past experiences with love and rejection, she doesn't think someone as handsome and powerful could ever feel the same way...Except he does.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), self-insert MC - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Fate to be With Me (STILL GETTING WORKED ON, FIRST CHAPTER NOT FULLY FINISHED)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first self-insert MC fanfic and first Obey Me fanfic! I just wanna thank the members of the Lucifer's Haven Discord server for supporting me in writing this! I hope you enjoy Mia's (my) story.
> 
> *NOTE* I only posted this because I had to restart my computer and didn't wanna redo everything so I'm still working on this chapter. Once I properly finish it, I'll update the title and tags.

Fate has an interesting way of working itself through the lives of every human on earth. Humans live relatively short lives compared to other lifeforms that resign in the Celestial Realm above and the Devildom below. The lifespan of a human can only be compared to that of but a mere fraction of a being who's lived for thousands of years. And yet, humans, angels, and demons crave the same things, regardless of how long they have to exist. Monetary gains, health bonuses, and even the want or need of affection plague all three realms with entire wars and battles heeding on these concepts alone. 

And further, still, fate can be cruel. 

'Twas fate that cast Lucifer from the Celestial Realm, along with his brothers, to forever remain as demons in the Devildom, simply for deciding whether they wanted to continue under their father's thumb or become that which they have become synonymous with. Fate led them all to be the most powerful demons with no signs of aging, remaining beautiful still as the day they were each created in the heavens. Fate kept them from knowing true love or true selflessness for all the years they've been lounging around the House of Lamentation. Fate ceases to rid them of the seven deadly sins they each are the avatar of pride, greed, envy, wrath, lust, gluttony, and sloth, forever under the vow to serve the Demon King and his Kingdom in exchange for the life of one they all loved more than anything. Fate is what binds them to any pact they may make with humans or other beings, always under the command of that person regardless of whether they want to or not. Fate is what continues to keep them alive, no matter how ugly the truths they speak of or hide from each other may be. 

it's fate that also smothers the heart and soul of one human, destined to change everything she knows to be true within her world. Fate has yet to be truly kind and just to her. Not as cruel as eternal damnation, no, but cruel enough to keep her alone once again...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing and would like to support me in not only my writing endeavors but also my YouTube and Twitch endeavors, please follow me! 
> 
> twitter.com/thatsmia  
> youtube.com/nobodiesgrl0916  
> twitch.tv/thatsmia
> 
> I also have a Patreon where for as little as $1 a month, you can show your support!  
> https://www.patreon.com/thatsmia


End file.
